


Daminette December-Legend

by Saltyfang



Series: Daminette December [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: Some legends are true. Some are set in stone. And some are just meant to be broken.For centuries, the legend was always the Cat and Bug. But maybe it didn't have to be.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Daminette December-Legend

Legends passed down over the centuries told of only one pairing. The Cat and The Bug. They had never factored in other animals- the cat's protectiveness and the bug's tenderness never allowed for it. So, it remained the Cat and Bug. Platonic or romantic. Friends or lovers. Friends to lovers. Sometimes even enemies to lovers.

_Cat and Bug._

_Ying and Yang._

There was no difference in the two. And it seemed true. For centuries, the miraculous passed to holders ended well. The ones that hadn’t were erased from history. It was an ideal and those who strayed from it never made history. No one would tell their story. So, it was an ideal forced onto those who wanted to be remembered. Some actually found themselves falling in love. Some, _well some_ , fled in shame of having to uphold a relationship. Some found themselves _bitter_ , their lives riddled with affairs and scandals. And yet, the pairing remained. 

_Cat and Bug._

_Ying and Yang._

Those who refused to conform perished. Perished by rule of the Guardian. Fu had remembered seeing such enactments occur. The terror in their eyes, the shake of their shoulders, the tears streaking down their faces. It was enough to scar him, so much so that he vowed never to use his power as Guardian for evil. The Cat and Bug weren’t the perfect pair. There was no perfect pair. Enemies could become friends. Betrayal could come from **any** corner. 

A lover. A friend. _Family_.

So, the lie that was that the Bug and Cat being soulmate was abolished. Fu made sure of it. That wasn’t to say that it didn’t creep up in history or the ancient scrolls that had escaped from his reach. It meant that some adopted the preconceived notion that the Cat and Bug were Ying and Yang. It was why he had kept the miraculous out of circulation for over 100 years of his life. It had been a risk. The risk of exposing mere children to the idea of being soulmates. 

_Cat and Bug._

_Ying and Yang._

  
Some took it in stride. Usually, the Bug was first to accept it. But for some odd reason, the Cat, Chat Noir as he called himself, was obsessed with the legend. Ladybug had been hesitant to believe. Especially since she had met her true love already. If it hadn’t been for her love for Adrien, she too would have fallen into the trap of believing in that fallacy.

But the Bird, Robin, had opened her eyes to a whole new realm of possibility. Legends were just that. They served as tales to tell. There was no need for the _rigidity_ of the Bug and Cat. The Cat and Mouse could work. The Bug and Bee could work. The Turtle and The Cat. The Fox and The Cat. The combinations were _limitless_. 

The legend of the Cat and Bug didn’t work as society aged. There was no Ying and Yang. Because as society grew, so did the evil within it.

So, it was never the Bug and Cat labelled as Ying and Yang. People were free to choose their own stories.

Create their own legends.

And for this century, the largest legend was The _Robin_ and The _Bug_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is ten days late but I'm still going to upload it. No writing is wasted I guess.


End file.
